Camping Under the Eyes of Gaia
by Cristo Terranigma
Summary: On their way to Larai Cliff. Will, Lilly, and Kara decide to sit and camp for the night. At one point you will play Will and decide who he talks to, Lilly or Kara and find out what happens. Rated PG for romance, but I'm being too careful. R&R please!
1. Memories

Camping Under the Eyes of Gaia  
  
Disclaimer- Blah, blah, blah.. I don't own any of this, I just got up and was bored so I said, "Hey..I'll make a story based on Illusion of Gaia!" Therefore, I did, so...Yay! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
  
Author's Notes-Alright, now in case you don't get it, the first chapter you read, then you go to either chapter two or three to decide who Will talks to, Lilly or Kara.  
  
  
Prolouge-Through a forest close to Larai Cliff, in a small clearing were three bodies and a campfire, along with sleeping bags, one was Kara, a cute princess under the rule of King Edward and Queen Edwina. Kara is the usual stuck up princess, and was the one that decided to camp for the night because of her sore feet from walking all day. Another was Lilly, a strange girl from Itory Village, a place few have heard because of a magical barrier that hides the village from outsiders, Lilly and Kara have been into several arguments before due to their differences...Or maybe because they both like Will. The last one was Will, a boy who is supposedly the Chosen One that carries the Dark Power within him to destroy the Chaos Comet. Will sometimes keeps quiet and just thinks, mainly about the whereabouts of his father since his disappearance last year, and sometimes about the future...~What if I destroyed the Comet..? What would become of the Earth after that?~ He thought to himself as he stared into the fire...  
  
Now, for the actual story!- Lilly looks over at Will gazing into the fire and whispers "Hey Will, are you okay?" Will blinks as if out of a trance and turns to Lilly, whispering "Yeah, I was just thinking." Kara on the other side of the campfire pouts softly to herself, seeing Will talk to Lilly. Her Will, the one that rescued her from the castle, remembering herself scream silently in joy as she watched him run into her bedroom, telling her that they have to leave right now, remembering reaching her hand out to him and his own hand gently grips hers as they ran off together. Her eyes closed and sighs dreamily to herself.   
  
Lilly nods to Will and sits down somewhat next to him, not too close and not too far. She glances at Will, watching him examine his flute as she begins to remember seeing the look on his face when his grandparents escaped from an unstoppable hunter named "The Jackal" and ended up in Itory Village. His look was surprising but..She couldn't quite tell, but she thought that she saw tears come to Will's eyes. She felt happy for him at that moment, wondering what it's like to lose both parents and spending the rest of your life with your grandparents. She also felt something else towards him, she wondered if it was love and she denied the thought, remembering the village Elder telling her that she cannot love anyone outside of the village, there was one exception being that Will's parents loved each other and the Elder sensed something strange between the two, so he excused them of the rule. Lilly sighed in sadness with a hint of frustration to herself.   
  
Will gazes down at the flute he is holding in his hands, he then raises a hand to brush his short dirty-blond hair away from his face, cursing the wind in his mind. He then turns to Lilly who quickly turns away from Will and glances around. His eyebrow slowly raises in confusion and turns to look at Kara, recieving the same response. Will blinks this time, shrugs, and goes back to examining his flute, he whispers to himself "I'm getting bored, but it's pretty dark.I'll talk to one of them for a bit, then I'll go to sleep."  
(Alright, the next chapters will be if he talks to Lilly, or to Kara. You decide once I get them posted. See ya!)-Caleb 


	2. Lilly

Camping Under the Eyes of Gaia  
  
Disclaimer-Once again, I don't own anyone from Illusion of Gaia, so...Blah..  
  
Author's Note-This chapter is if you let Will talk to Lilly. If you wanted him to talk to Kara, then click Next Chapter one more time and don't flame me because I wrote a little romance about Lilly and Will. Anyhoo, enjoy both chapters!  
  
Will glanced to Lilly and moved himself so he could sit next to Lilly, he noticed that she was shivering a bit from the night air. Will felt bad considering that he didn't have a blanket or anything to cover her with, so the only thing he can think of is putting his arm around her shoulder, and he did. Lilly smiled, feeling someone else's warmth close to hers, especially Will's. Her head slowly tilts and leans against Will's shoulder. "Will?" she asked softly, closing her eyes, "Yes?" Will whispered, seeing that Kara already fell asleep inside her sleeping bag, so he doesn't want to wake her up, "What are you going to do after all of this is over with..?" "What do you mean, Lilly?" "After you save the world from the Comet..What are you going to do after that?"   
  
  
Will paused for a few moments, thinking, he then nods to himself "After that, I'm going to find my father..Even if he has something to do with this journey, I will find him. The last time I saw him was in the Tower of Babel, so....I'll start there and..." He sighed softly to himself as he couldn't think of anything else, so he blurts out softly "And..I'll go everywhere around the world." Lilly keeps her smile, but deep inside, she smiles more "Then what?" "Well...I guess I'll settle down and live my life quietly, if I can. It all depends on what happens during this journey, so I don't know for sure." Lilly nods a bit, her eyes open slowly and glances toward the fireplace "Yeah, me too." Silence takes over the two, and just listens to the Earth around them. Sounds of the insects and the wind.  
  
  
After a while, Will speaks, remembering "Oh yeah, I never really apoligied for attacking you by accident back in the prison maze. Sorry." Lilly can't help but giggle softly "It's alright Will, you were attacking those monsters and I took the form of a flower, so you didn't know really.." Will grins slightly "True. I was in some kind of rush to kill every monster and I suppose I got carried away when I saw you." Lilly sighs contentedly and turns her head to look up at Will. Her response was that Will looks at her with a smile, she returns it as a strange feeling sits in the bottom of her stomach, was it love, nervousness, what? She couldn't quite tell, but her mind was quickly clouded as Will leaned forward and kissed her softly. Lilly blinks in utter surprise! She had no idea that Will liked her, she figured that Will would go with that bratty Kara considering that princesses usually express their emotions towards their "Knight in Shining Armor", but in this case, Will, but...She never really saw Will look at her the same way. After so many thoughts running through her head, her eyes glaze over and returns the kiss, seeming like forever until the sunrise approached above the horizon.   
  
Gaia smiles as she watches the two high from Dark Space "Ah...Now, Chosen One..This should prove quite interesting.." 


	3. Kara

Camping Under the Eyes of Gaia  
  
Disclaimer-For the third time, I do not own these characters, Enix does! :)  
Author's Notes-This chapter is when Will decides to talk to Kara, if you want him to talk to Lilly, click on Previous Chapter.   
  
Will stands up and walks around the campfire to sit next to Kara, he smiles a bit to her "Hey Kara." Kara smiles tiredly to Will, she yawns politely in a princess manner "Hi." He turns toward the fireplace, seeing that Lilly is already asleep in her sleeping bag "Kara, are you scared at all about this journey? I mean..You're a princess and all." Kara nods slowly, scooting closer to Will "Uh-huh, but I have you to protect me, right..?" Will nods slowly "I'll protect you and Lilly, and anyone else who comes with us." Kara smiles, then frowns suddenly as he mentions Lilly....  
  
  
Lilly...Kara wishes that she would just die or get away from Will so that she can be with him. Just the two of them, married and ruling a kingdom, having kids. She sighs dreamily to herself as she always does, about Will.. Her prince, knight, and protector. Will snaps his fingers in front of her face, she blinks as she returns from her own world "You okay Kara?" She blinks again, trying to capture what happened, she looks at Will and nods "Yes, sorry. I was just thinking and I guess I got carried away." Kara blushes a bit and looks down, hiding her face from Will, but it was too late, he already notied with a slight grin across his face, he then looks up at the night sky, his mind draws out a certain constellation, one he seems to be familiar with, Cygnus...  
  
  
He blinks at a flashing red star in the middle of the constellation, "That's not right.." Kara looks at Will, then follows his gaze upwards at the night sky "What is not right?" Will blinks and looks at Kara, he shakes his head "Nothing, don't worry about it." She frowns slightly, but nods anyway to him, he tilts his head a bit to the side, slowly gazing into her eyes, her own widen slightly in surprise, but also in curiousity as she gazes back, an odd but wonderful feeling coursing through the both of them as they lean toward each other, their lips touching together in a soft kiss. A light envelops them, but neither of them notice it because of their closed eyes, the light then fades and disappears, as if something was missing...   
  
Gaia smiles as she watches the two from high in Dark Space "Good, with the Mystic Statues in their possessions, the Ultimate Warrior, Shadow will be born...Good Will and Kara..Very good.." 


End file.
